The Fall of the Icarii
by Neseve Sedai
Summary: Okay I know the title sucks and isn't original at all, but I couldn't think of anything. This story is based on the world of the Wayfarer Redemption books, but it is not nesescary for you to have read them. Rating for sexual content.
1. The Seneschal Makes a Request

Okay this started out as something I was just doing for myself for fun. Then I saw that had a Misc. Books section so I figured, 'what the hey?' The sexual content is a little graphic in this chapter and the next. I don't think it's _too _bad, but I wanted to give everyone far warning. I just hadn't planned on submitting the story to any site so I wrote whatever I felt. I'll be more careful as I write other chapters. As I stated in the summary, it's not essential to have read the Wayfarer Redemption books to read this story. This story is set before any of the books take place when Icarii, Avar, and humans still inhabited Tencendor together. Please review even if it's to criticize something. Reviews really help me write. So remember if you review it will make me very happy. Enjoy! 

The Seneschal Makes a Request

RavenDance SunSoar sat in one of the pools in the Chamber of Steaming Waters easing her aching muscles. Unlike most days she pointedly ignored the admiring stares the Icarii men gave her naked body. She was in no mood for such things today. Her Wing-Leader and sparring partner, SkyDrifter TrueSong, had bested her every time they battled at the Strike Force practice earlier that day. It wounded her pride, and she could already see the beginnings of multiple bruises covering the pale skin of her arms, legs, and torso. She was sure there were more on her back, but she could not see those. The fact that she and SkyDrifter were lovers did not help. She had asked him not to go easy on her because of their relationship when she joined the Strike Force earlier two months ago on the day after her twenty-fifth birthday. He had promised her that he would not, and he had certainly kept his promise. Despite his experience and her lack-there-of, she usually managed to best him at least a few times. Luckily, all Icarii valued courtesy and politeness, and SkyDrifter would not gloat too much. The knowledge that he was one of the most accomplished members of the Strike Force took some of the sting out of her unsuccessful practice. At least she was defeated by an accomplished warrior and not a novice just joining the ranks. _Almost _in a good mood again, she leaned back in the steaming water, closed her eyes, and relaxed. A few minutes later she heard footsteps approaching. Her eyes remained closed, and she did not stir.

"Sore, my love?" asked a familiar voice. RavenDance cracked one smoky violet eye open and glared up at SkyDrifter's grinning face. But as he lowered himself into the pool beside her, she found the frown sliding off her face. She wasn't all that upset. He had won fairly, and she would just use her defeat as motivation to defeat _him _next time. Besides it was hard to be angry with someone that good-looking. Unlike her eyes which were dark violet swirled with shades of gray, his were a pure light purple. His pale blonde hair waved slightly. It fell across his left eye at an angle in the front and stopped just short of the nape of his neck in the back. His wingbacks were the same brilliant shade of purple as his eyes, and the underwings were gold. His bronzed skin was pulled taut over the lean muscles of his body.

She turned her head to him with a smirk. "Not as sore as you're going to be tomorrow," she replied. He would find out that she would not back down easily.

He laughed. "You have more potential than most of the new members of the Strike Force, RavenDance," he told her as he leaned back and closed his eyes, "But know that I have no intention of letting you beat me. You have a ways to go yet."

She grinned. "I think you'll find that you underestimate me, SkyDrifter TrueSong," she laughed as she gave his ribs a playful jab, "I will surprise you one day. Soon. And then you will be at my mercy."

"That doesn't sound so bad." He absently reached over and ran his hand down her long midnight black curls. Her hair was a rarity among the Icarii. No other Icarii woman had hair that grew past her neck feathers. RavenDance's cascaded down her back all the way to her hips. She supposed it came from her mother, a human woman she had never met. The rare beauty of it was one of the reasons she was an object of lust among the Icarii men. Although each of the Icarii people was beautiful, RavenDance had always been among the most attractive. Her smoky eyes, long midnight hair, and pale skin made for a stunning vision of loveliness. She had full, pouting, pink lips and perfectly arched dark eyebrows. Her body was often the talk of the Chamber of Steaming Waters. She was slim but with an ample bust and curved hips. Her wings were the same black as her hair, solid except for a touch of gold at the tips.

RavenDance lost all thought as SkyDrifter's hand drifted from her hair to her breast. She wasn't embarrassed that others were there to see them. The Icarii were largely sensual creatures, and this was not a strange way to behave at all in their opinion. A low moan of pleasure rose from her throat but was silenced as SkyDrifter brought his lips down on hers passionately. The kiss was all too brief, and after it he removed his hands from her body, giving her a teasing smile and beginning to wash himself. The smoldering look in his eyes told her that he would finish what he began when they were alone.

----------

"All land east of the Nordra!" GoldFlight SunSoar, Talon of the Tencendor, gripped the arms of his throne as he leaned closer to the three Brothers of the Seneschal. They and the other representatives of the newly declared Achar had just made one of the most absurd demands he had ever heard. "That is not in my right to give, nor yours to take," he continued more calmly, "That land belongs to the Avar people. You could not practice your Way of the Plough there. It is a land of forests. Why…."

The Brother, Adanac, cut him off, "We will cut them down! Destroy the filthy magic you and the Avar have put there! Rid the land of your abominable enchantments!"

"Witches!" another Brother hissed quietly.

GoldFlight was appalled. Never before had he witnessed such animosity to the Icarii and Avar that these people displayed. It was an effort for him to remain cool. "As I have said it is not…."

"We will have our freedom!" Adanac interrupted again passionately, "We will be free of your rule. By Artor, we will! Remember this day, GoldFlight SunSoar. Achar is yours no longer." And with that he wheeled around and stormed out of the chamber. The others followed on his heels.

GoldFlight slumped into his throne and stared blankly at the wall over his steepled fingers. The land of Tencendor had been united for so long that when the humans had declared their loyalty to the god Artor and taken up the Way of the Plough that he had thought nothing of what it might mean for the already shaking alliance that his people, as well as the Avar, shared with them. Now they wanted all the land east of the Nordra for their own separate nation, Achar. He could not- would not- give that to them. No, not unless he wanted to let them destroy all the magic and beauty in this world. His eyes narrowed in determination as he thought. He would not succumb to their wishes without a fight. After all, he had command over the Strike Force. What did they have? The humans would be defeated.

The door opened and his wife, StarGlory, walked in. She looked beautiful in her flowing robes of crimson that matched her wingbacks. Her golden curls stopped at her neck feathers. A level pale green gaze stared at him.

"What was that, my husband?" she asked in a light but firm voice. She would brook no nonsense today, and he did not feel like crossing her. She was one of the most powerful Enchanters living, and had a temper like wildfire. The Enchanter blood had passed to his third child, a daughter they named EvenStar. She was only seventeen, but already she showed signs of becoming even more powerful than her mother.

GoldFlight had three children, each by a different mother. His son, HoverWing, was the eldest at thirty-three. He would be Talon after GoldFlight's death. His mother had been BlueFeather SunSoar, a beloved cousin. She had disappeared mysteriously four years after the birth of their son. He grieved the loss for over a year, but always he knew that he must go on. Rather than taking another wife for his second child, he had found a strong, beautiful, raven-haired, human woman named Calera and was instantly consumed with an overpowering need for her. After he bedded her the first time, she became pregnant. GoldFlight had visited her all through her term, but after the babe was born he left her. They both knew that they could never be. She would grow old and die, while he would remain young for another 400 years. They agreed it was best he take the baby- a daughter- and go back to his home in the Minaret Peaks. That was how he got his second child, RavenDance. After his father passed and he became Talon, he married StarGlory. A year later, she had borne him EvenStar.

With a jerk, he came out of his nostalgia and told her of what had passed between the Acharites and himself.

StarGlory laughed, though it sounded forced. "I do not think we have anything to worry about," she replied with a dismissive toss of her hand, "They cannot defeat the Icarii. They have no major battle force. We do. How will their farmers with their pitchforks fare against the Strike Force, I wonder?"

GoldFlight laughed with her. She was right. Of course she was.

----------

RavenDance cried out in ecstasy as SkyDrifter once again took her to the brink of madness and back. She relaxed the pressure of her hands on his chest and saw the little indentions her fingernails had left there. Panting, she rested her head on his shoulder. There was no need for her to hold herself up. His strong wings cradled her in a loving embrace. He always held her in his wings when they made love so his hands were free to rove over her body. They had flown to her rooms as soon as they were finished in the Chamber of Steaming Waters. Before the door had clicked shut behind them, SkyDrifter had had her pressed against the wall, already working on the fastenings of her robes. He was a skilled lover, far more experienced than her as he was nearly 100 and she only twenty-five, but he looked no older than she. He always left her satisfied.

"SkyDrifter," she sighed against his mouth as he kissed her. She had been to bed with a few other Icarii men, but she was closer to SkyDrifter than any of them and enjoyed him the most. He seemed to prefer her over the other females too. It was understood between the two of them that they would be married soon, probably when RavenDance finished her initial five year training in the Strike Force.

"I love your hair," he murmured as he buried his face in her curls. As with all the other Icarii, her hair was an object of fascination to him.

"And I love your body," she laughed playfully, running her hands down the front of his muscled torso. She loved the feel of his warm naked flesh under her hands. Reluctantly, she left the shelter of his wings and walked to her window, unembarrassed by her nakedness. "What do you think the humans wanted with my father?" she asked, suddenly thoughtful.

She felt SkyDrifter shrug as he moved to stand beside her. "What does it matter to us what the humans do?" he said scornfully, "They can be no threat to us."

It was RavenDance's turn to shrug. "You're probably right," she agreed. With a sigh, she walked to where he had discarded her robe on the floor. She picked up the light violet colored garb and began to dress. "But still, I must go ask my father. I want to know." SkyDrifter shook his head with a small grin and began to put on his clothes also.

----------

GoldFlight was in the throne room talking with his wife and son- who had entered only a moment before- when the door opened a third time to admit his half-Icarii, half-human daughter, RavenDance. Her midnight black curls were slightly more disheveled than usual and her skin was a little flushed. GoldFlight felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. No doubt she had been with SkyDrifter. The Wing-Leader was lucky to have caught such a prize as his daughter. She was desired by many. His younger brother, CrimsonStar, lusted after her more than most, but so far RavenDance had not showed much of a steady interest in him. It was not odd among the Icarii that CrimsonStar should desire his niece. Incest was quite common, especially among the SunSoars. GoldFlight would give his whole-hearted consent for them, two of the people he loved most, to be wed if RavenDance ever expressed a desire to do so. But she was still young and needed to explore some and indulge herself in all the pleasures of the flesh before settling down with one roost-mate. She looked positively gorgeous today with the radiance of her afterglow. Her loose flowing robes of violet accented her eyes. Despite the fact that she had long hair and all together more of her mother's physical appearance, her Icarii blood ran stronger than that of her human. She would have the Icarii longevity.

HoverWing grinned at her, his boyishly handsome face lighting up. He had inherited his father's copper colored hair and violet eyes. His wingbacks were solid gold. "I hear that SkyDrifter didn't show you any mercy this afternoon, sister," he said conversationally. HoverWing often did things like this to goad his sister. GoldFlight shook his head slightly. The boy should know better by now. RavenDance had always had a fiery temper, and when her older brother went too far she would not hesitate to try and teach him a lesson. Luckily, her previous lovemaking seemed to have put her in a better mood, for she replied with a slow reminiscent smile:

"He made up for it." Her voice was dreamy and her eyes slightly glazed as she remembered the passion. GoldFlight's brows climbed to the top of his head. SkyDrifter must have done _very _well. He wondered if he would be planning a wedding soon. RavenDance spent most of her free time either making love with or practicing at weapons with SkyDrifter. Until a little over a year ago neither of the two young- SkyDrifter was older by almost 75 years, but he looked and acted his daughter's age- Icarii had not had one certain sexual partner, both flying wherever their passions took them. But then it had changed. The two were nearly inseparable. GoldFlight was slightly disappointed that RavenDance would not choose his brother. They would have made a good match, but SkyDrifter was good too. He would balance her flighty temper and frequent thoughtlessness with his easygoing attitude and good sense.

RavenDance shook herself out of her state of wonder and continued haughtily, "I was not concentrating well today. SkyDrifter will learn that I am not always so easy an opponent." GoldFlight couldn't keep the grin from his face. SkyDrifter would definitely have his hands full with this one.

HoverWing crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "If you're so good," he said challengingly, "Then try to best me in an archery match."

RavenDance's brows drew together angrily, and she opened her mouth to speak- shout would probably be more accurate- but the door opened to admit EvenStar. Although not as beautiful as RavenDance, his third daughter was lovely. Her hair was a soft brown color; it curled to the nape of her neck. She had the same piercing green stare as her mother. Her wide but attractive mouth always seemed to want to smile. She wore one now. "What news from the humans, father?" she asked him.

"That is what I originally came here to find out!" exclaimed RavenDance angrily as she glared at her brother, "But HoverWing has _rudely _kept me from doing so!"

"Calm down, my daughter," GoldFlight commanded gently. She chewed her lip with the effort of keeping her mouth shut but she managed. "It is nothing, but I will tell you all what happened. The Brothers of the Seneschal…."


	2. Beltide Disaster

Beltide Disaster

Almost three months later, SkyDrifter flew at the head of his Wing, RavenDance by his side. They, along with the other Icarii, were headed to the Earth Tree Grove for Beltide. Three Crests of the Strike Force, SkyDrifter's own Wing among those, and the royal family flew ahead of the other Icarii. He was glad that his Wing had been sent a little ways ahead of the Talon and his family. Over the past months CrimsonStar SunSoar's pursuit of RavenDance had become more vehement. SkyDrifter did not worry too much about her loyalty to him, but CrimsonStar was an Enchanter, a very powerful Enchanter. Since they were separated from the majority of the Icarii, RavenDance would not be subjected to CrimsonStar's approving stares, and SkyDrifter would not have to see them. RavenDance did not do anything to discourage her uncle's advances- like all Icarii, she was a vain creature- and she enjoyed the admiration, but SkyDrifter knew that her heart was his.

As he looked over to her, flying beside him, long black tresses flowing in the wind, he began to think of the coming festival. He always looked forward to Beltide. It was a celebration of life and birth, and each year after the rituals had taken place, the Icarii and Avar both indulged in whatever pleasures their hearts desired. It was a night of passion and wild abandon. It had been six years ago at Beltide when he and RavenDance had first made love. They had never before spoken more than a few words in passing, but SkyDrifter had always admired the half-human child of the Talon from afar. After the rites had been performed, he had disrobed and walked totally naked down the paths of the forest. His blood had boiled with passion and desire when he saw RavenDance standing ten paces away from him down the path. Of its own will his hand had moved up and he made a gesture beckoning her to come. Without hesitation, she had reached down to the ruby red sash that held her emerald robes together and untied it, letting her clothes fall to the ground. She had used her wings to half cover herself as she walked to him, teasing him by showing him a little then covering it back up. There on the soft grass of the Earth Tree Grove they had been one.

SkyDrifter's body heated up at just the memory of it. They had spent the last five Beltide nights together also, but that first night six years ago had been special. It filled him with pride and triumph that RavenDance always chose to follow him down the forest paths to passion and not the many others who sought after her. Yes, tonight would be another night to remember indeed.

"There!" exclaimed RavenDance pointing excitedly towards the ground, "It's the Earth Tree. We're here at last." Her beautiful face was lit up by the most radiant smile he had ever seen. She looked at him, and her low throaty laugh combined with the smoldering look in her dark eyes told him that she too was thinking of the coming night.

The twelve members of his Wing spiraled down quickly, eager to begin the Beltide festivities. The Avar were there to meet them. A short female Avar Bane with a stern face greeted RavenDance. "RavenDance SunSoar," she said. Any of the Avar who saw RavenDance remembered her, not only because of her stunning beauty but because she was the only Icarii who had long hair. "Welcome to the Earth Tree Grove."

"Bane Cambree," RavenDance replied with her pleasant smile. Apparently she had met this Bane before. "Are your people well?" Bane Cambree's severe expression softened as her lips formed a smile. SkyDrifter knew from experience that it was hard not to smile when RavenDance did.

But before she could reply, a loud rustling sound filled the air and the remaining members of the three Strike Force Crests along with the royal family began to appear above them, dotting the sky with color. Talon GoldFlight landed right in front of them. "Bane Cambree," he said with a smile as he put his wings out in the symbol of goodwill and friendship, "I am honored to be welcomed by you here at Earth Tree Grove. The rest of the Icarii will be here soon."

SkyDrifter didn't hear what Bane Cambree had said in reply, he and RavenDance had moved off, and she was chatting happily about the festival. He smiled and nodded but only half listened to what she said. Over to their left, watching them, stood CrimsonStar. There was no denying that he was handsome. He had dark golden hair and deep blue eyes. His wingbacks were colorful, light blue, speckled with crimson, and tipped by a darker blue. It was evident that he was- like most Icarii men- well muscled. SkyDrifter did not like the lusty way he was watching RavenDance. He respected CrimsonStar as an Enchanter and as a powerful person among the Icarii, but he was not okay with the way he desired RavenDance. And if he was ever to try to seduce her Beltide would be when to do it…. No. He pushed those thoughts out of his head and turned his full attention back to RavenDance.

---------

RavenDance watched with admiration as her step-mother, StarGlory, and the Avar Bane, Cambree, danced nude among the trees. They did this every year, but RavenDance was always impressed by the sensual grace of their movements. While the Yuletide rites were performed by the male Banes and male Enchanters, the woman led the Beltide rituals. StarGlory and Cambree had finished the rituals moments ago, and now was the time when Icarii and Avar alike wandered into the trees seeking sexual fulfillment. RavenDance stayed in the clearing only long enough to see one of the Avar Banes approach StarGlory and begin dancing with her in a very suggestive way, and her own father joined Cambree in her dance. This was not unusual. Many couples found other partners on Beltide night. But she knew exactly who she desired.

Instinctively, she knew that SkyDrifter was no longer in the clearing. He would be waiting for her. The wine that she had drunk earlier was beginning to affect her. Her body was hot and already slick with sweat. Her feet moved of their own accord down one of the paths. She never knew exactly where she was going on Beltide night, but she always found what she sought. Halfway down the path, she discarded her robe and left it lying on the ground, not caring if she ever found it again. Her heart beat raced, and her body was on fire with need and desire. If she did not find SkyDrifter soon she thought she might die. She walked on, slowly dancing to the beat of the drums as she made her way down the path. Soon, she felt a presence behind her. As she turned she expected to see SkyDrifter, but it was CrimsonStar who stood nude on the path holding his hand out to her.

RavenDance thought her body might burst into flame. The sight of him inflamed her desire even more. Part of her knew that he was using his Enchanter's power to make her want him, but the wine and passion was clouding her mind. She hesitated though. Where was SkyDrifter?

"RavenDance, your blood burns for _me_," CrimsonStar told her, curling his fingers, gesturing for her to come.

Still she hesitated. He was very attractive, and he would certainly prove to be a good bedmate, but she _loved _SkyDrifter. Oh but it was so hard to resist. A droplet of sweat ran between her breasts.

"RavenDance." The soft deep voice behind her caused her to turn away from CrimsonStar. SkyDrifter. He held his arms out to her. "RavenDance, come to me. Be with me."

"No, RavenDance, me," CrimsonStar said firmly as she took a step to SkyDrifter, "Tonight you will be with me." She knew she had to decide. Should she choose the one she loved or a powerful Enchanter who was sure to take her passion to heights it had never seen before? It was Beltide. SkyDrifter could not hold it against her if she did not choose him. She moaned aloud in her distress.

"RavenDance," SkyDrifter murmured gently, "I love you."

After a moment's hesitation, she turned to CrimsonStar. "I can't," she whispered apologetically and began walking to SkyDrifter. CrimsonStar's scream of anger and defeat followed them as they continued down the path hand in hand.

"Dance with me," SkyDrifter entreated, gazing at her naked body with desire when they had found a secluded area. RavenDance began to sway her hips tantalizingly as she used her wings to hide her nakedness from him. She always did love to tease. But SkyDrifter was in no mood to be tormented; neither was she, really. He took her in his strong arms and began to rub his body up and down the length of hers, caressing her. She moaned as her aching breasts came into contact with his firm chest. She needed release or she thought she might explode. With a whimper, she pressed closer to SkyDrifter, trying to appease herself. As always, he knew what she wanted. He wrapped his wings around her body to give her support so he would be free to pleasure her with his hands. His fingertips lightly grazed her nipples. Then he bent his head to lick the moist skin between her breasts. RavenDance tangled her fingers in his pale blonde hair and closed her eyes, living simply to enjoy the amazing things he was doing to her.

Suddenly, an indistinct sound came to her ears. She struggled to hear it while still reveling in SkyDrifter's touch, but the overwhelming passion she was feeling kept her from concentrating for long. SkyDrifter had now moved down further, his tongue playing teasingly over the smooth skin of her stomach. He obviously heard no disturbance. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and slowly turned her head. Then everything seemed to happen in an instant. A human man dressed all in black had a long handled, double bladed axe in his hands and was running straight for them. It suddenly occurred to her what she had been hearing: the screams of the Icarii and the Avar. She could hear it now. SkyDrifter had seen the man the same instant she had and grasped her arms, jerking her upwards. She understood what he wanted. They both lifted off the ground just in time. The man shouted in rage and shook his axe at them. In the air were many other Icarii. Some of the stronger males held small Avar people in their arms. RavenDance realized with horror that although the Icarii could escape to the air, the Avar had nowhere to go. She knew what she must do. There was no honor in this, running. She turned to SkyDrifter. The pained look in his eyes told her that he too was horrified by what was happening. On the ground the injured Icarii, the Avar, and those Icarii who had not taken flight were in a frenzy. Everything was chaos, and the humans were prevailing.

"We have to do something," she said tearfully. This was not right. Beltide was a night for love and passion not killing. It celebrated life, and these monsters brought death. They would pay.

SkyDrifter nodded. "Strike Force!" he called loudly, "Retrieve your weapons! Rally to me! We fight!" Some of the Strike Force had already begun the defense, but most were in the mass of confused Icarii in the sky and air. She took up and SkyDrifter's call and followed him to where they had placed their weapons. RavenDance took her bow and quiver of arrows. She was on a mission. These humans would regret coming here tonight. The Icarii and Avar had done nothing- nothing!- to provoke this. Her vision was blurred with unseen tears of anger.

The battle went on for hours. Most of the Icarii were naked or at least partially unclothed, having been interrupted in the middle of their lovemaking, but they fought with a fearlessness as though they were covered head to toe with armor. They were all inflamed by the same anger that RavenDance was. This simply was not right. The humans, all clothed in black, fought skillfully, hewing Icarii and Avar alike apart with their large axes. Their leader- he wore an axe emblem on his black uniform- fought ruthlessly. He targeted specifically the leaders of their people. RavenDance worried for her father more than anyone. These humans would definitely be trying to kill the Talon, but he would most certainly have a body guard and be armed himself. She told herself that he would be alright.

Finally, the humans began to fall back. It was over. RavenDance slumped to the ground where she had been standing. What had begun as a night of heated passion had ended in horrible carnage. Many of the Strike Force had been killed. Still many other innocent couples had been roused from each others sleeping arms by axes. The Avar suffered the worse of the losses because they were a peaceful people, not at all trained in the art of weaponry, but the Icarii too had been grievously crippled.

RavenDance suddenly jerked up, realizing that she hadn't seen SkyDrifter for a while. They had been separated a little ways into the fight. He had to be alright. He was a skilled warrior. Of course he would be fine. But even though she told herself this, she ran as fast as her small feet would carry her through the woods searching for him, calling out his name. She felt a little guilty about worrying more about SkyDrifter than she did her own father, but she couldn't help it. She loved SkyDrifter more than life itself. Where _was _he? She alternated between running and flying, searching for him for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she found him. He was lying in a place close to where they had been before the humans attacked. When she saw his body resting their in a pool of blood she let out a heart piercing, anguished scream and rushed to his side. His beautiful wings were mangled. His beautiful blonde hair was matted with blood. His blood. Thankfully, his chest still rose and fell slightly. He opened his light purple eyes and gazed at her as she dropped down to the ground.

"RavenDance," he said weakly. His eyes moved up and down her body. "Good… You're not… You're not… hurt…. I was so… worried." His speech was broken by his labored breathing, and RavenDance realized that he was dying. Her love was dying. She broke down into sobs.

"Oh, SkyDrifter!" she cried, throwing her arms around his bloodied body, "No, SkyDrifter, please don't leave me. I can't live without you!" She didn't care that blood now covered her face, hands, and body. She laid her head down on his chest and wept. She wept and felt as if her heart was weeping blood. He weakly lifted a hand to rub her hair. His touch caused her to cry even more. She would never again feel his loving caresses or his tender kisses. Never again would they spend late nights up making passionate love or simply talking.

"Hush, my love," he told her tenderly as he stroked her tear stained cheek, "You must live on without me." She opened her mouth to object, but he gently placed his finger on her lips and she fell silent. "You must. You will marry another, and you will have beautiful children, and you will be happy. That is my last command to you as your Wing-Leader: Be happy. I know you love me, and because you love me, I will die with a smile on my lips. But only if you promise me this. Please, please, RavenDance, promise me this. I cannot bear the thought of your pain." Having spoken for so long without rest had tired him, and RavenDance could see that he wanted desperately to close his eyes and let that long sleep overtake him, but he waited for her answer.

"I…" A sob broke her voice. She sniffed and continued, "I promise, SkyDrifter. I would promise anything for you, anything. I love you." Even though she had promised him to be happy and live on, she did not know how she could do it. Life without SkyDrifter seemed a bleak and hateful thing.

"Good," he breathed, "I love you too. I have one more thing to ask you…"

"What is it, my love?" she asked through tears.

He smiled a small smile. "Kiss me," he whispered, "I want to feel your lips against mine one more time. I would be the happiest man in the world if you kissed me right now."

She bent to his lips and tenderly placed hers on them, slowly letting her tongue delve into his mouth. He returned the kiss as fervently as he could in his weak condition. He sighed happily when she pulled away. "I love you, RavenDance SunSoar," he murmured softly as a slow serene smile appeared on his lips. He closed his eyes and never opened them again.

RavenDance curled up beside her dead lover's body and cried herself into oblivion. This had to be a nightmare. She would wake up and everything would be okay. It was just like any other Beltide night, and she had fallen asleep in SkyDrifter's arms on the soft grass. But even as these thoughts popped into her head, she knew they were not true. No nightmare she had ever had had been this horrific or this real. "I love you, SkyDrifter!" she moaned over and over again into his side.

She lay there screaming and crying in anguish until her father found her. GoldFlight SunSoar's eyes were red rimmed. He had been crying also.

"Father!" RavenDance sobbed as he pulled her to her feet gently and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "Father, how can this be? It's wrong. This shouldn't have happened? Why did they have to take him from me? Why?" He held her as she cried for a few moments before pulling away and handing her her robe.

"I found this a ways back," he said, avoiding looking her in the eye, "I thought you might want it. It is nearly dawn, and we are having a memorial service before we return to the Minaret Peaks." His eyes drifted to her lover's dead, bloody body on the ground. "I know what SkyDrifter did for us. We were all in confusion and chaos until he rallied the Strike Force. He will be honored." He looked to the ground and when he spoke again. RavenDance thought he might begin to cry. His voice was choked with emotion. "StarGlory and EvenStar are among those that… we lost. They are gone." RavenDance hurriedly tied the sash of her robe then pulled her father into her arms. This time she comforted him rather than the other way around. He too had lost his mate this night, as well as a daughter.

"What of HoverWing?" she asked after a few moments of silence, "And CrimsonStar?" Her brother and her uncle were her and her father's only other close family members.

Her father nodded. "They are fine," he said, "Not in good spirits, but fine physically. We lost many as did the Avar." He looked her straight in the eye. His voice took on a menacing tone. "The deaths of StarGlory, EvenStar, and SkyDrifter will not go unpunished, my daughter. We will have our revenge." His eyes softened and he once again looked to SkyDrifter's body. "Come. I will have someone carry him to his funeral pyre. Come, daughter, it will be alright."

----------

Darien Hyarante tossed and turned in his bed. The woman lying naked beside him- he couldn't recall her name at the moment- mumbled something incoherently in her sleep. He wanted her out. He shouldn't have asked her to come. She had only been a soft body to press against. He hated what he had become. What _she _had made him.

The woman who filled his thoughts then was not the same one who was lying beside him. It was another: a creature so beautiful, so breathtaking, that she was all that occupied his mind. She was what had made him become this sex crazed monster.

Since he had seen the sensual half-bird woman when the Axe-Wielders had attacked them during their festivities, he had been filled with an unquenchable uncontrollable lust for her. Since then he had taken to bed any desirable woman he could find, but they did nothing to satisfy his hunger for her. He knew that the only thing that could satisfy his need for her was her. He knew that as surely as he knew that he could never be with her. He was an Axe-Wielder, second in command at that, and she was one of the Forbidden. Still he did not see how someone who would cry for her lover so- just like any human- could be evil. He had watched her from the shadows as she lay naked by the birdman's body as he died. He could have killed her, in all probability he should have, but he couldn't. If Adanac- the BattleAxe- knew that, Darien would most likely be forced to relinquish his post. The object of that attack had been to deal a crushing blow to the Icarii and Avar. He stayed long enough to see the Talon come to console her. She was his daughter. He could have killed the daughter of the Talon and even the Talon himself, but he could not force himself to cause her anymore pain. He was glad that he had not been the one to murder her lover.

As he remember her, lying there, midnight black hair curling around her beautiful pale naked body his body begin to heat up with desire again. It seemed impossible that a woman- she was a woman, no matter if she did have wings- could be as beautiful as she. In all his 34 years, he had never before seen anyone like her, not even in his dreams. RavenDance. He had heard both her Talon father and her lover say her name, and it had been running through his mind since that night. RavenDance: the woman who would always haunt his dreams. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she still mourning her dead lover? Probably. It had only been two months since the attack. He wished that he was the man who occupied her thoughts. He wished he was the man in her arms, the man she warmed her body beside at night, the man who could touch her and taste her whenever he wanted, but it would never be. He was cursed to continue his life as Darien, second-in-command of the Axe-Wielders. He was doomed to wander the world trying to quench his undying lust and never succeeding. He would always- _always_- want her.

The effects of thinking of her had become evident on his body. He rolled over to the woman lying beside him- Ardeth. That was her name- and ran his hands up and down her body to wake her. As he mounted her for the second time that night, he imagined it was RavenDance lying under him, moaning for his touch.


	3. FarFlight Scout

FarFlight Scout

In the two months after SkyDrifter's death, RavenDance spent most of her time alone in her room or at Strike Force practice. GoldFlight was worried for her. His daughter had always been immensely social, and although he had expected her to mourn, it worried him that she did not seem to be improving at all. He knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved. He had had to go through it three times. BlueFeather disappeared, he had had to leave Calera, and now StarGlory was dead, cut in half by an axe before his very eyes. Not only did he lose his wife on this Beltide night but also a beloved daughter. Although RavenDance was his favorite child, he had loved EvenStar deeply. She would have made a wonderful Enchanter, having been taught by both StarGlory and CrimsonStar.

He sighed, his thoughts suddenly shifting. CrimsonStar had caused a lot of grief in the family. GoldFlight had seen him follow RavenDance into the woods and had also seen him walk back out alone just before the attack. He had warned his younger brother that RavenDance was devoted to SkyDrifter, but CrimsonStar's all consuming need for his daughter had pushed whatever sense he might have had out of his head. He was already resuming his pursuit of her. That did not please RavenDance at all. Three weeks ago, CrimsonStar had gone to her room in the night and offered to help her ease the sting of loneliness. RavenDance had been furious. She screamed at CrimsonStar to get out and had thrown a full wine cup at his head. There was now quite a bit of tension between the two and between CrimsonStar and himself. His younger brother was not used to being refused by the women he pursued and spent a lot of his time sulking. Part of GoldFlight wished that RavenDance would accept CrimsonStar's advances. Another lover would do her some good. The other half of him was livid with his brother for being so insensitive. He did not know exactly what he felt.

Overwhelming guilt distracted him from his every day duties as Talon. When the humans came that day before Beltide, he should have suspected that something would happen. His idiotic pride had blinded him. He had let himself be blinded. Now the deaths of thousands of Icarii and Avar weighed on his shoulders. Sometimes he and RavenDance talked, and she would tell him that it was not his fault, that no one would suspect an attack on Beltide. But it did little to console him. He was the Talon, a leader, it was his duty to protect his people, the people Tencendor, and he had failed miserably. It was obvious that this would be all out war with the humans. He would not let their transgression go un-avenged. He had promised himself and RavenDance that.

"Father," HoverWing's angry voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see his son walking into the room. He was sweating, and GoldFlight assumed that he had just come from a Strike Force practice. HoverWing had taken over SkyDrifter's position as a Wing-Leader. GoldFlight wondered what had upset his son so. He did not have to wait long to find out. "RavenDance," HoverWing growled, "Has become unbearable."

GoldFlight shook his head with a sigh. RavenDance again. She had been causing problems in Strike Force practice quite a bit according to HoverWing. She either sulked, refusing to put her best effort into whatever she was doing or she refused to follow simple orders from HoverWing. Once she got angry and even went so far as to shout that he would never be as skilled as SkyDrifter had been. That had infuriated HoverWing. It had taken a whole week to help him understand his sister's pain and persuade him to forgive her. "What is it this time?" he asked wearily.

HoverWing sighed exasperatedly and went and sat in a chair. He placed his head in his hands and raked his fingers through his hair angrily. "It's the same," he grated, "She won't listen to what I say. If I tell her to try harder at something, she sulks and complains and refuses to do anything. If I tell her to rest, she throws a tantrum about how I insult her skills. Along with replacing SkyDrifter as Wing-Leader, I also have the misfortune of replacing him as her sparring partner. She constantly compares my every move to SkyDrifter's, telling me about everything I did wrong and everything he would have done right. I can't take anymore of it!"

GoldFlight sighed again- it seemed like he was doing that a lot of late. "She's in pain, my son," he said softly, "More pain than either of us can understand. True, I have also lost the woman I love as well as your other sister, EvenStar, but I have dealt with loss before. I am very old, and although it pains me greatly that I have lost StarGlory it is different from what RavenDance feels. SkyDrifter was her first love, her first real love. She is hurting badly right now, very badly. Your sister has always had a big heart filled with compassion, more compassion than any other Icarii. I suppose she got it from her mother, from the human blood in her. That heart is breaking. Try to understand. I will talk to her all the same."

HoverWing let his eyes slide closed for a moment and shook his head. "I know, I know," he replied quietly, "My heart breaks for her. It does. RavenDance is my friend as well as my sister. I love her. I'll try to be more understanding. But she's just… impossible! I don't know how to handle her."

GoldFlight nodded. RavenDance had always been a handful, whether her mood was good or bad. Now he had no doubt that she _was _impossible. "I will keep her out of practice for a few days," he said finally, "I try to make her see that she can't go on like this no matter the pain she feels. It is not what SkyDrifter would have wanted. Things will be alright."

--------

RavenDance flew to her father's chamber in a huff. He had ordered her to miss Strike Force practice and come see him, and she was furious about it. In the two months after Beltide, Strike Force practice had been one of the only ways to take her mind off the loneliness that she felt daily.

The pain she felt was unbearable. Although now she could sometimes go a few hours without crying, every morning the first thought that came to her mind when she awoke was 'The man I loved is gone. He's gone, and he's never coming back.' Her friends and family assured her that she would not feel like this forever, and she knew they must be right, but sometimes it didn't seem like it. She dismissed all thoughts of SkyDrifter as she approached the doors of GoldFlight SunSoar's chambers. She took a deep breath and shoved them open.

"What's the meaning of this, Father?" she demanded, "I need to practice."

"RavenDance," GoldFlight replied, shaking his head wearily, "Your brother came to me yesterday. Why must you goad him so? He complains that you do not follow his orders or show him proper respect. I have no doubt that this is true." He paused, but RavenDance only met his eyes levelly without speaking, so he continued in a hesitant voice. "RavenDance, I know how hard SkyDrifter's death has been on you, but…."

"Don't!" RavenDance interrupted forcefully, "I don't want to talk about him." She feared that if she let her father start talking about SkyDrifter and death she would begin to cry. She didn't want him to see her crying right now.

"Very well," he responded with a sympathetic nod, "But remember, I know how upset you are, and I understand what you are going through. Still your behavior these past weeks has not been acceptable. However, I have been thinking of a solution."

"And what might that be?" she asked with an all too sweet smile. She was in no mood to be lectured for her behavior. She wanted to go take her anger out in Wing practice. It was surprising how therapeutic beating objects- and occasionally her brother- with a stave could be.

"DragonWing is sending out a band of FarFlight scouts to let us know of the position of the humans' army," GoldFlight began. DragonWing was the senior Crest-Leader of the Strike Force. "I want you to go with him."

RavenDance's eyes widened, and her nostrils flared in indignation. How dare he and HoverWing conspire to send her away so that she- and her temper- would be out of their hair? But before the angry words could pour forth, another thought came into her mind. This would be a chance to help defeat the humans. A chance for glory if she and the other FarFlight scouts could find valuable information. A chance to avenge SkyDrifter. In the end, the memory of her dead lover and his valiance and bravery compelled her to answer as she did. She held her head high, the thought of SkyDrifter causing her dark violet eyes to water slightly, and said unflinchingly, "When do I leave?"

GoldFlight regarded her warily. She from the way he was standing- his back stiff and straight, shoulders squared, and his knuckles white in fists- that he had been expecting a fight. It wasn't often that RavenDance accepted orders so easily. She saw him visibly relax. His fists unclenched and his shoulders slumped a little. "The day after tomorrow."


End file.
